<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Another Fun Day by Tezca</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233620">Just Another Fun Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezca/pseuds/Tezca'>Tezca</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Grace Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Macro/Micro, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Tiny Aziraphale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:09:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezca/pseuds/Tezca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into an ordinary sex session involving two horny celestials after the End of Days</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Name That Author Round 3: After Dark</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Another Fun Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something has awakened in him.</p><p>Something that was equally embarrassing and euphoric but as each second passed, the latter overrode the former. The lesson here was that Aziraphale shouldn’t feel any shame whatsoever with any salacious kinks he had. He can have a million - within reason of course - and Crowley won’t ever make him feel any less. </p><p>A lesson driven in as many as he needed from one very patient demon.</p><p>And there was a good point to be had here Aziraphale realized as Crowley resumed stroking his giant finger up and down his crotch. Crowley would be a hypocrite to say otherwise. </p><p>(Let’s just say Aziraphale involuntarily blushed upon the discovery of a country singer with the same last name as a certain vintage car at a record store. He had gone in there to look for a Christmas gift for Crowley. Only the Lord knew how many times Crowley came back inside the cottage covered in soot and wearing nothing but his boxers.)</p><p>Aziraphale moaned as he playfully pretended to wiggle from from the demon’s strong grip. He was, as if right now, shrunk to 10 inches with his wrists and ankles held down to the living room table by an invisible force. Crowley sat on the edge of the sofa as he loomed over the tiny angel. </p><p>Crowley put on an overly dramatic voice, a hint of demonic power behind it. He leaned down closer. Just enough to add some extra spice to this scenario, “Oh would you look at this? Even when it's utterly futile you still try to escape the all powerful Prince of Hell huh?” Crowley pulled his finger off and raised his hand, ready to snap, a playful grin formed across his face, “Foolish Principality.”</p><p>(Crowley borrowed Aziraphale’s crown that all the Principalities have to better get in character.)</p><p>He snapped. Aziraphale felt the air over him pressed down over every inch of his naked body. Enough to render to him immobile but not enough to make him feel uncomfortable. Crowley broke character for a moment to make sure things were still good as one should.</p><p>“You’re feeling alright Aziraphale? It’s not too tight is it?” Crowley asked, concerned. </p><p>Aziraphale was able to shake his head despite not being able to move the rest of his body, “No, not at all my dear.”</p><p>“Good,” Crowley smiled. The scene was unpaused, he took his fingers to gently squeeze and run a nail over his crotch at a steady pace. All Aziraphale could do at this moment was to moan, he couldn’t buck his hips or move his sides at all. It was an impossibility with the invisible snug hold over him. </p><p>“Lord Cro-Crowley p-please…” Aziraphale put his best to sound convincingly frightened in between his moans. He wasn’t the best actor and granted it wasn’t like this was being filmed but he wanted it to be good enough to add enough believability. </p><p>“There’s nothing you can do my eternal pet. Better get used to it sooner than later,” Crowley switched over to teasingly running a finger over the sensitive skin of his balls, “Would make it easier on both of us really. Wouldn't you agree?” </p><p>Aziraphale played up his whimpers, pleasurably helpless to the whims of his one and only demon. Or rather the terrifying Prince Crowley of Hell in this scenario. </p><p>Crowley proceeded to gently pressed a finger against his crotch which resulted in a louder moan from the angel. After a few seconds the demon suddenly pulled away and hovered his hand over him. Just as Aziraphale was about to ask what he was doing, the air suddenly moved around him. He felt himself easily hoisted up into the air as if he was nothing but a ragdoll, his wrists still bound together by an invisible power over his chest. </p><p>Crowley leaned back into the sofa with a playful grin as Aziraphale hovered in the air in front of him. The angel was now in between both of Crowley’s hands. The air around his crotch suddenly began to gradually become electrified with a low level hum that seeked to vibrate on every inch of it. </p><p>This sensation, the idea of being aroused just by power alone exhilarated Aziraphale to the core. He wanted to play up and pretend to fight against the urge to moan but this pleasurable buzz was too much and he let out a series of high pitched noises. His body trembled with pleasure, especially when he felt invisible wisps of demonic power curl around his penis and began to constrict gently. </p><p>“Loving this, aren't we my little one?” Crowley cooed as he began to stroke his dick with one finger. It was predetermined to keep the roleplay up until Aziraphale was satisfied. Crowley sped it up just a little but it was enough to send the angel babbling with moans, pleading to just release him already.</p><p>Just as Aziraphale was on the brink, Crowley pulled his finger way which resulted in a meek petulant whine. Crowley laughed lightly, over dramatically amused as he wrapped a hand gently around the angel’s waist. He brought him up to his mouth where he enclosed his mouth over his tiny dick and began to take his time in savoring the sexual reward.</p><p>Aziraphale moaned and as soon as he cummed into Crowley's mouth, this roleplay scenario of an angel captured by the Prince of Hell was finished. Crowley pulled away with a satisfied noise and swallowed before he waved a hand. The invisible holds on his wrists immediately disappeared as Aziraphale basked in the hazy, pleasant afterglow.</p><p>“Oh...oh that was simply amazing,” Aziraphale exclaimed dreamily. Crowley lazily traced circles with his finger on Aziraphale’s stomach, “We have to do this again...if-if you want to that is, my darling.”</p><p>Crowley gently placed his finger underneath Aziraphale’s chin, “Oh we will my little angel, we will.” He smiled brightly down at the little angel, this kink will definitely go on the list of ‘Favorite kinks to do’.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>